Papá, ¿tú quieres a mamá?
by KareO
Summary: Sarada ha estado observando a su padre desde que llegó de su última misión, y está comportánse de una forma extraña. Se encierra en un pequeño cuarto y evita todo contacto con su esposa e hija, apenas habla o come en con ellas. Todo esto hace sospechar a la primogénita de los Uchiha. -Papá, tú quieres a mamá.- Afirmó, esperaba silencio o una respuesta negativa. -Hai.- Contestó.


**Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que me habéis dejado un review o un mensaje, así sí que dan ganas de seguir escribiendo. Contesto a todos, sólo tienen que darle al botoncito ^^**

 **Sin más, drisfruten de la lectura.**

 **. . .**

 **. . .**

 **. . .**

-Papá, tú quieres a mamá.- No era una pregunta, sino una afirmación.

Sasuke miró a su hija de reojo, que estaba de espaldas a él hablándole en tono de reproche. El moreno había paralizado su tarea un momento, que consistía en un pulcro trabajo –para el cual llevaba semanas, observó Sarada- de talla de madera.

Padre e hija mantuvieron la mirada, como en un duelo. Él esperaba que Sarada se diera por vencida, pues reconocer que sí quería a su esposa sería lo mismo que una derrota. Por muy frío y callado que fuese en el hogar, Sasuke no quería que su hija sintiese que no había amor en él. Y eso le dolía en cierta manera, le enfurecía no ser capaz de que su obstinada primogénita notase que la familia estaba realmente unida y se amaban.

-Hai.- Reconoció, acompañando su palabra con un ligero asentimiento.

Sarada arrugó la nariz y se subió las gafas con el dedo, aún pensativa y manteniendo la mirada en su padre, intentando sonsacarle algo más, o esperar una respuesta negativa. Pero este se dio la vuelta y retomó su delicada labor: un pequeño bloque de madera con un mecanismo en su interior que hacía que este diese vueltas constantemente. Era un suriken extraño, dedujo la joven Uchiha.

Lo cierto es que estaba un poco enfurecida con su padre, apenas hacía acto de presencia en la casa últimamente pues se pasaba todo el día en su cuarto de armas preparando las cosas para su próxima misión. Sarada entró una vez mientras él maniobraba con una gran pieza de madera, rectangular y delgada, y una regla para hacer medidas.

Él la vio en la puerta, pero siguió con su labor mientras daba orden de dejarle hacer su trabajo en paz.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, papá?- Preguntó ella desobedeciendo la orden. El cuarto estaba hecho un desastre, con serrín por todos lados y un ceño extremadamente fruncido de su padre, causa de la precisión que requería.

Sasuke hizo una pausa antes de contestar, dubitativo, no sabía cómo responder a ello. Su hija era inteligente pero no llegaría a comprender aquello. Así que simplificó.

-Es para una misión.- Contestó.- Ahora ve y dile a tu madre si puedo tomar la cena aquí.

La pelinegra comenzó a sospechar. Cuando Sakura le pedía que subiera la cena a su padre, lo hacía con resignación. Su madre se veía realmente disgustada, o eso creía.

Por las noches, cuando se levantaba para ir al baño, aún veía tras la puerta cerrada del cuarto de armas de su padre una ligera luz que indicaba que permanecía en el interior. Sospechaba cada vez más.

Y es que Sarada evitaría a toda costa que el padre de la familia Uchiha se desvinculase de ella. Habían llegado a ser una familia feliz, con todos los altibajos del humor de su madre, y con el silencio de su padre, pero feliz al fin y al cabo. Y esa armonía no se rompería con ninguna misión, por importante que fuese.

Día tras día, cuando lo veía maniobrando con pequeños mecanismos, tallitas de madera muy finas y pintura, ella se estancaba fatalmente en el descubrimiento del dichoso artilugio, o artilugios, que el progenitor estaba preparando.

Al día siguiente llegó de la escuela y lo vio en la cocina, de nuevo con un pequeño pincel haciendo delicados trazos en lo que parecía una trampa de animales, verdaderamente bonita y decorada. _Qué diablos es esto_ , pensó ella.

-Tadaima, papá.- Lo alertó Sarada. Se sentó en la mesa, que estaba puesta y con la comida en el plato.

-Okaeri, Sarada.- Y él seguía, encima de la mesa, con su pequeño pincel. Ni la había mirado.

Sarada volvió a fijar su mirada intensamente en la tarea de su padre.

-Papá, tú quieres a mamá.- Dijo sin mirarle. Él alzó su vista y vio un brillo de disgusto en los ojos de la muchacha. Sintió su pena y le dolió, esta vez ello le hizo dar una contestación ofuscada.

-Sí, Sarada. Sakura y yo nos queremos, te tenemos a ti.

-¿Y qué que me tengáis a mí?- Alzó la voz y se levantó de golpe, miró a Sasuke enfurecida, estaba a punto de estallar.- ¡Si apenas desde que has llegado tienes un gesto de cariño con ella!

-Sarada, contrólate.- Sasuke dejó lo que estaba haciendo, se enfrentó a su hija con las palabras más suaves que tuvo.- Tu madre sabe lo que siento por ella, y tú tampoco deberías ponerlo en duda.

Ella estaba a punto de llorar, se sentía frustrada, engañada, incapaz de descubrir ni hacer nada al respecto. Eran felices, maldita sea, y ahora su padre se encerraba, evitando a toda costa cruzarse con ellas, para fabricar absurdas armas.

Pero antes de que ella contestase, en medio de la discusión, se oyó una voz desde la puerta. Era su madre.

-¡Tadaima Sasuke-kun, Sarada!

Sakura entró a la cocina con la ropa del hospital aún puesta, se veía cansada pero alegre. Sin embargo su semblante cambió al de sospecha cuando se percató de la tensión que se palpaba en el ambiente. Sasuke y Sarada habían estado discutiendo, era evidente, pero pronto otra cosa llamó su atención.

-Sasuke-kun…- Musitó asombrada.- Has hecho tú la comida.- Sakura miró la mesa puesta y después a su esposo, este escondió rápidamente bajo el mantel de la mesa la trampa que había estado construyendo, sin que Sakura apenas lo notase por el asombro.

La pelirrosa se acercó a darle un tímido abrazo y le susurró un 'gracias' al oído, todo bajo la atenta mirada de Sarada, que miraba con recelo cómo su padre escondía el arma para guardarse las apariencias frente a su madre. Entrecerró los ojos y se subió las gafas. Ahí estaba de nuevo la sombra de la sospecha.

Sasuke reaccionó al abrazo acariciándole tímida y suavemente la espalda a su esposa, en un gesto cariñoso pero común. Ella depositó un beso en su sien y se fue a hacer lo mismo con su hija. Sakura la notó extraña.

-¿Qué te sucede, cariño?- Preguntó Sakura mientras la abrazaba.

Sarada sólo atinó a abrir la boca y hacer el amago de empezar una retahíla de reproches, porque Sasuke sacó la trampa de animales bajo la mesa, sopló un poco sobre su superficie para secar la pintura que restaba y, levantándose, se lo extendió a Sakura para que apreciase el objeto.

La joven Uchiha no podía estar más desconcertada, ¿acaso esperaba que su madre destruyera la dichosa trampa sólo con mirarla? Se iba a armar una buena.

Pero, lejos de eso, la ojiverde soltó una exclamación y llevó las manos temblorosas a la trampa.

-Sa-Sasuke-kun… es preciosa…- Atinó a decir. Mientras admiraba la talla alzaba la vista para ver a su marido con estupefacción e intenso amor, estaba a punto de llorar de la emoción.

Él sonrió arrogante.

-Sasuke-kun.- Siguió hablando ella.- No sabía que además de ser ninja se te daba tan bien tallar cunas.- Sakura abrazó la cunita con sus brazos, la depositó en el suelo y fue a darle un beso a su marido. Él la atrajo con fuerza hacia sí.

-¿Cunas?

Un momento, Sarada no podía estar más desconcertada. _¿Esto es una cuna?_ Era _evidente_ que se trataba de una cuna y no una burda trampa de animales, pero para qué querría su padre…

-Sarada.- Interrumpió Sasuke sus pensamientos, ella alzó la mirada, desconcertada.- Vas a tener un hermano.

-No queríamos decírtelo tan pronto, no sabíamos cómo te lo tomarías, pero estabas tan enfadada últimamente, que pensamos que te alegraría saberlo.- Continuó Sakura, abrió sus brazos y la invitó a unirse a ellos.- Ven aquí.

Pero Sarada no podía moverse, nunca había estado tan impactada. Dios, qué tonta había sido. Había pensado que su padre… Agachó la mirada, buscando una respuesta, y miró a ambos.

Sonrió, sus pequeños ojos negros estaban brillantes de emoción y redescubrimiento. Las dudas se disiparon, nunca más cuestionaría algo tan evidente.

-Papá.- Dijo ampliando su sonrisa.- Tú quieres a mamá.

 **. . .**

 **. . .**

 **. . .**


End file.
